


[Podfic] Filing Room 57

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Pod-O-Ween 2020 Tricks [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Holy Water, Horror, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:Filing room 57 looks like any of the other filing rooms in Hell, but Crowley knows better.This is a Pod-O-Ween2020 entry for the trick Haunt
Series: [Podfic] Pod-O-Ween 2020 Tricks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987564
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[Podfic] Filing Room 57

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Filing Room 57](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097876) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



****

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Filing-Room-57-by-entanglednow-elkob9)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/unwvpapjklue2pc/GO_Filing_Room_57.mp3/file)

[So wrong](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/The_Light_Beyond/Halloween_Compilation/GOE_SoWrong_64kb) by The Light Beyond  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC-ND 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/)

Cover Art was provided by the Pod-O-Ween 2020 Mods

The Pod-O-Ween Challenge can be found on [dreamwidth](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
